Olive Oil
Olive Oil is a level 2 recipe that requires 6 minutes to cook and costs 2400 c to learn. It is listed as a fast recipe. It takes 7 Olives to make Olive Oil and sells for 449 c. Its description in the cookbook reads "Healthy, and great for cooking!". Uses You can use Olive Oil to cook the following coin recipes: Angler with Mango Papaya Salsa. A total of 123 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Mayonnaise: A total of 145 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Cheesy Baked Pasta: A total of 141 Olive Oil are required to compete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Red Cabbage Slaw: A total of 141 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Lobster with White Truffle Oil: A total of 145 Olive Oil are required to compete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Fried Plantains: A total of 168 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. You can use Olive Oil to cook the following MC recipes: Tuna Tartare with Quail Egg: A total of 130 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. Grilled Octopus: A total of 137 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 cooking stars for this recipe. You can also use Olive Oil to make the following coin design: Kukui Nut Body Lotion: A total of 126 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 design stars. Also the following MC designs: Razzleberry Soap: A total of 130 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 design stars. Lemongrass Bubble Soap: A total of 119 OIive Oil are required to complete all 3 design stars. Charcoal Soap: A total of 116 Olive Oil are required to complete all 3 design stars. Upgrades You have to cook 34 Olive Oil to obtain the first star, requiring 238 Olives and 3 hours and 24 minutes. For the second star, you have to cook it 103 times, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 483 Olives and 6 hours and 54 minutes. That is an additional 245 Olives on top of the first star, and an additional 3 hours and 30 minutes. Notice the cumulative numbers for the second star reflect cooking 104 Olive Oil since you can have to cook two recipes at time after the first recipe star reward. The third star takes 206 Olive Oil, figuring in the + 100% Serving Reward from the first crop star, it requires a cumulative total of 840 Olives and 12 hours. From the perspective of the first star, you need an additional 602 Olives and 8 hours and 36 minutes. From the perspective of the second star, you need an additional 357 Olives and 5 hours and 6 minutes. See also *Cooking *Recipes *Upgrading Recipes *Cooking Investment *Ingredients Category:Cooking Category:Coin Recipe Category:Ingredient